


Support

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: you had a bad day at work and your boney boyfriend is here to help.





	Support

You sighed as you flopped down onto the bed.

“long day, babe?” Red murmurs, dropping the book he’d been working on lately.

“You don’t even know…” you murmur, turning onto your side to look at him.

You’d moved in with Red after dating for about six months. It was a way of reassuring him that you wouldn’t leave, and a way of reassuring you that he was, indeed, real and not a dream.

How could you dream up someone like him, though? A warm, funny, strong, tender skeleton who loved you with a ferocity that sent thrills through your soul. It was like your every prayer had been answered with that wry twist life always threw at you.

His red eye-lights look you over for a moment or two, both analytical and soft. Then he pulled you closer, letting your head slide into place under his skull, “nah, and ya don’t have to tell me. Boss is out on errands, so….ya don’t have to do anything.”

Thank goodness. Papyrus’ idea of helping was to scream about how emotions were weak and encourage you to exercise them out of your system. Not your cup of tea any more than it was your boyfriend’s.

You hug Red tight to you. Sure, his name was Sans, but you’d been calling him Red since you met him at the library. You’d both been browsing the stacks and bumped into each other. One glance told you that color both suited him and was a good enough moniker to start off with, and the rest was history.

His fingers are sliding through your hair, idly untangling any knots he finds, his breath warm and slow. You’d stopped trying to figure out skeletons needing to breathe a while ago. Same with whatever magic made Red so darn cuddly despite supposedly being all bone.

Nuzzling into his sternum, you close your eyes. “I’m just glad to be home. You make anything bearable.” 

“that so?” he chuckles softly, and you feel a pulse of energy from his ribcage. You’d managed to reach his soul again, and the tingling in your fingers and toes was delightful.

“mmhm. You’re better than fifty cups of coffee after an all nighter~” your voice becomes teasing, and you feel his other hand slide down your side.

“aww, geeze, babe, don’t get me started. I can’t espresso my feelings so easily.” You feel his grin widen as his jawbone presses into your head. You giggle.

“Nice. I guess you weren’t too bonely without me?” pun wars are one of the ways you bond.

That roaming hand is on your back now, “I had the books, but, uh, nothing’s better than the bonefied article, y’know?”

You laugh more, and pull back from him a bit, hands on his chest, “You’re about to break my funnybone with all these puns.”

His golden tooth glints in the light from the ceiling fan in your room, “hehehe, don’t think I could do that. Not a hurtful bone in my body, not when it come ta you.”

Sighing, you lean back, touching foreheads as your fingers slide down, “I know. And I love you for that…and so much else.”

You can almost feel the wave of emotion from him. It was always so sad to know how badly he needed that reassurance that you cared.

“I love ya, too, babe. More than just about anything.” You knew his exception, too. As much as he loved you, he loved his brother more. Differently, but more. You were his lover, and Papyrus was his world. And that was okay by you.

“And as much as he can be a pain, I love Boss, too.” You murmur, and you feel him relax. You do love Papyrus, much like you imagine someone would love an annoying younger sibling, but you can’t compare, being an only child.

“y’can’t know how much I appreciate that, too. That’cha care about ‘im.” Red’s whispers are always enough to send warmth through your body, no matter what he’s saying. “Th’ two of ya together are what keep these ol’ bones goin’. Gimme a bit of hope, y’know?”

You smile as you smooth you hand over his shirt, “I do; you do that for me, too. I’d never get through days like today unscathed without knowing you’re here waiting for me.”

“Ah, don’t get so sappy.” He doesn’t mean it; you hear the smile in his voice.

“you first,” you murmur, finally closing the distance into a kiss.

His hand’s on your jaw and yours are wrapped loosely into his jacket.

This is what home feels like.


End file.
